User blog:Raoulfan6/Spies Not Dead (A Cars-The Series Sneak Peak)
It is fall and Finn McMissile has sent Mater, and Holley Shiftwell on another mission. They are in Washington, D.C. where they are after three U.S Capitol employees who have leaked classified information onto WikiLeaks about the Allinol situation during the 2011 World Grand Prix. Some mysterious sign leads them into a secret hideout. When the trio arrived, the place was fully furnished and well kempt. MATER: Man, the car who lives here must be some neat freak or something. I'm starting to think he's a street sweeper as the floors are fully dusted. HOLLEY: I thought it might have been a Mercedes or a Buick who lives in this nice place. Just then, Finn McMissile speeds in. FINN: Whoa! Is this place owned by a Maybach or something? The trio laughs. Just then, two cars come out. One of them is blue and the other one is red. It was Leland Turbo and Rod Redline. FINN: Leland!!! MATER: Hey! I saw you in Japan didn't I? ROD: Yes! LELAND: We're alive! FINN: But I saw your corpses. We thought you guys were dead. MATER: DAG-ON!!!!! A GHOST!!!! HELP!!!!!!!!!!!! HOLLEY: Mater! Calm down! FINN (angry): There better be an amazing explanation for this! I had to fight and kill tons of Pacers, Gremlins, Trunkovs and Hugoes for you. MATER (angry): Speak up. LELAND: Ok! You both deserve the truth. It all started back when you went to the oil rig to fight the lemons. I was just lacking in confidence at the time. I heard about the times when they were laughed at for being losers. I was a loser at one point too and trying to hurt them would make me just like them. That was when I met Rod. ROD: Leland and I met each other at the same time and were kind feeling the same way. Despite all of our super powers and abilities that we had that the other cars ''didn't ''have, we felt ''we ''didn't have what any other car on this earth had.......a choice. LELAND: From what I can remember, we were always what other cars wanted us to be. But we never got the chance to make our own decisions and have the freedom that other Americans had. What about what we wanted to do? That was when we got the idea to fake our deaths. ROD: So we cloned ourselves with our gadgets. LELAND: My clone was the one who was smashed into a cube. ROD: ..............and the one who was really blown to bits was my clone. There's only 1 me. We faked our own deaths by making two other bad guys take our places instead. MATER: What do you do now? ROD: I paint the trains for the Washington Metro. LELAND: I work as a gas pumper for the DC Cab company. ROD: This is where we live now! Holley picked up something heavy to throw at Rod and Leland, but with their gadgets, they blocked every piece of furnature she threw. HOLLEY: You pieces of junk! That was horrifying! How could you trick us like that? ROD: Oh give up already! FINN: Calm down, Holley! Category:Blog posts